Edmon Fuller
Edmon Fuller is a nephilim offspring of the Archangel Samael and the younger twin brother of Glena Fuller. He and his sister were conceived when Samael was in Sam Winchester's body. His mother was a married woman that Samael met at a fundraiser gathering. The woman was Kayla Fuller who had died when she tried to deliver him after his sister and his power lashed out and tore her out from the inside. Edmon and Glena were named prematurely by their mother who had the names of a boy and a girl already picked out as they came to her. In actuality it was them who sent the names that they wanted for themselves. Out of the two twins, Edmon is known as the 'evil' twin while his sister Glena is the 'good' twin. Biography Their mother Kayla died after delivering them and custody of them fell to her husband Raymond Fuller. He was brokenhearted with his wife's death but also angry when he saw that the twins didn't bare any resemblance to him so he knew that they couldn't be his. He grew spiteful but later scared when the two of them started to age quickly until they reached the likeness of teenagers in the span of one year. Edmon especially scared him with his icy demeanor and show of his powers at him. Powers and Abilities Edmon is a nephilim making him half angel and half human making him capable of things neither species could do. *'Rapid Maturation': Edmon was able to grow into the likness of a teenager in the span of one year. *'Super Strength': Edmon is stronger than a human being and on par with demons and normal angels. *'Mult-Lingual Interpretation': Edmon is able to read, speak and understand multiple languages, including Enochian. *'Angel Ward Immunity': Symbols meant to banish and ward a building from angels are not effective against him as he is half-human. *'Telepathy': Edmon has a psychic link with sister Glena so he is able to talk with her in their minds and know exactly where she is at all times. He is also able to speak psychically with any human he focuses on as long as they are in eye sight of him. *'Pain inducement': Edmon is able to inflict psychic pain on humans, demons and angels with varying degrees. He can even kill someone if he focuses hard enough. *'Telekinesis': He is able to move things and people with his mind. *'Mental Manipulation': He has the ability to manipulate higher brain functions of humans and take control of their bodies and make them do physical things against their will. Vulnerabilities While Edmon may be strong he does have his share of weaknesses. *'Holy Oil': If he is put in a circle of holy fire then he will be trapped. *'Angel Binding Sigil': This sigil will keep Edmon trapped and he won't be able to escape. *'Angel Blade': This weapon and it's stronger versions are lethal to Edmon. *'Psychic Attack': Someone with a strong mind that lashes out at him when he digs into theirs could mentally cause him pain. *'The First Blade': This weapon can kill Edmon. *'Death's Scythe': This weapon can kill anything including Edmon. Trivia Edmon's name is an anagram of the word Demon. As for his sister Glena, her name is an anagram of the word Angel. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Nephilim Category:Angels Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Hybrid